


A Dream Is All I Have

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, this is so sad wtf im sorry, tyjo is in love with josh but josh isnt in love with him :-(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unrequited love fic because life is sad like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Is All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry o shit

tyler was in love with josh.

josh was not in love with tyler.

tyler didn't like to imagine what could've happened if josh loved him back, but sometimes he allowed the thoughts to flood his mind.

they sometimes slipped into his subconscious to torture him with beautiful dreams.

_they were holding hands, walking together in a beautiful park, stealing glances at each other full of love and lust; they cherished each other, never wanting to be with someone else._

"tyler?"

_the scene faded and they were in the bedroom, making love to each other. josh stopped thrusting for a second to lean down and giggle against tyler's neck, 'i love you'_

"wake up."

_fast forward a couple months to josh nervously checking out engagement rings with the friend of his friend debby. the person helping them mistakes them for a couple._

_josh laughs. 'oh no, she's just helping me pick out the ring. i'm proposing to a man whom i love more than anyone.'_

"c'mon, we gotta go."

_tyler was walking down the aisle. josh started tearing up at the sight of his future husband. suddenly tyler forgot the fights they'd_ _had over stupid wedding decorations because all that mattered was that he was marrying the love of his life and he couldn't believe he was so lucky._

"tyler?"

tyler felt shaking on his shoulder.

_"i do."_

tyler's eyes shot open and he sat up, his vision a bit blurry before it cleared.

josh laughed. it made tyler's heart ache. "man, you're a really heavy sleeper. c'mon bro, it's almost time for the big dinner and you've got to help me prepare."

everything hit tyler hard.

because in this world, he was the friend who helped pick out the ring for josh to propose to debby. he watched them be in love and third-wheeled and would be the person right next to josh at the altar, watching his beautiful bride walk down the aisle to be joined to josh forever.

but he was still in denial; he was living in a constant state of dreaming that josh loved him.

 

_wake up._


End file.
